moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Chance
Sly Chance is the owner of the shop Dodgy Dealz and is well known for his very sly ways of buying things off of Monsters. He is a laid-back, cool Monster. If you want to get rid of an item, Sly is happy to buy it from you but likes to make it some sort of gamble. You have to choose between either getting 40% off the original price in Rox back or "take a chance", in which you can either get a higher or lower percentage of the original price. He encourages you unless you hit 100%, where he wants you to get out. Sly Chance wears sunglasses inside, wears a brown raincoat with matching hat, in which he stuffs cards. He is pictured drinking a purple liquid and has six arms, four of them with differently-coloured watches, presumably ones he had sold to him. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Sly Chance spent his somewhat shady mini-monster-hood on the beaches of the Shifty-Snack-Sandbar, munching on Quicksand-wiches. Little else is known about this crooked character's past, or how he became the dodgy dealer he is today, so most monsters should be suspicious of this devious dealer dude. Wheeler Dealer! Want to get rid of some stuff quickly? Head to Sly's Dodgy Dealz store on Sludge Street! But keep your wits about you - this tentacled trickster may try to pull the Furi wool over your eyes! A done deal Monsters from all across Monstro City visit Sly's shop to sell unwanted items. When The Daily Growl editor Roary Scrawl took his prized Shakesfear bust to the dodgy dealer, he played his cards right and managed to win 90 per cent of his Rox back! Shifty Sly must've been in a good mood that day! Data file Hangout: Dodgy Dealz Catchphrase: "I'll give you a good price, honest!" Likes: Tapping his tentacles, dancing in the dark Notes *Sly keeps his cards close to his hat *Sly wears the jewellery he has bought from monsters - at a bargain price, of course *Where would shady Sly be without his shades? Moshipedia Originally from the Shifty Shack Sandbar, Sly Chance was thrilled to plant his tentacles on the solid ground of Monstro City. When he's not wheelin' and dealin' over at Dodgy Dealz, he can be found at Gabby's eating quicksand-wiches. Magazine Issue 23 Fact File Originally from Te Shifty Shack Sandbar, Sly Chance was thrilled when he planted his tentacles on the solid ground of Monstro City. He can usually be found wheelin' and dealin' over at Dodgy Dealz, where it might, or might not, be worth selling your items for Rox! Dodgy Dealz! Ever noticed the ramshackled building on Sludge Street, next to the Games Starcade and overlooking the Volcano? That's Dodgy Dealz! Stylish Sly! Sly always wears his trademark Bleurghberry trench coat. Ratty! No one's sure why Ratty often hangs around at Dodgy Dealz. Darted! Who is the monster one Sly's wall and why is Sly throwing darts at it? Wanna Sell? Place your items in Sly's chest to strike up a deal. He'll give you 40% standard. Take a chance to try to earn more, but be warned, you might end up with nothing! Tentacular! Tentacles are perfect for doing multiple deals at once! Sly Chance may be good at multi-tasking, but he can't pat his head and rub his tummy at the same time. What a tangle! Likes: *Rubbing his little tentacles together...Gross! *A good deal. WARNING: what's good for Sly might not be so good for you! Known for: Swapping and scamming. Sly even tried to trick Blingo,This is referencing the sequence in Diggin' Ya Lingo, where Sly scammed Blingo for a very cheap and deteriorated car. but you can't outfox a Flash Fox! Other *This loveable rogue has double-crossed almost every monster on Sludge Street! *Sly stores trixy cards in his hat! Trivia *In Diggin' Ya Lingo, Blingo was shown giving Rox to Sly Chance for a car, meaning Sly can not only buy things off of you but sell them to you as well. This feature has not been accessed in the game. *In his Quest swf files, he is incorrectly referred to as Tamara Tesla. Gallery Movie screenshot Jollywood Sly Chance.png|Jollywood counterpart in The Movie Sly Chance Talk.gif|In-game talking animation. Only seen in quests. SlyChance.jpg Moshlings Theme Park Sly.png|Moshlings Theme Park Sly concepts.png|Concept Art Cards TC Sly Chance series 1.png TC Sly Chance series 2.png TC Sly Chance series 3.png Top trump orange Sly Chance.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Music Video MV DYL Sly Chance.png Mv DYL Sly Scam.png MV DYL Tuning complete.png Notes Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Sludge Street